


Drunken Confessions

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this idea came to me while watching Rush. Callan Mulvey's character Josh gets a little drunk and eats pot cookies and just rambles on and on to this girl and all I could think about was Jack and Darcy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me while watching Rush. Callan Mulvey's character Josh gets a little drunk and eats pot cookies and just rambles on and on to this girl and all I could think about was Jack and Darcy

Drunk Confessions

xXx

Whoever was calling her at midnight had better be dying or else Darcy swore she would kill them. "Hello." She answered none too pleased.

"Darcy?" Jack's voice rang out on the other line barely audible above the loud music in the background.

"Jack? What the hell? Do you know what time it is?" 

"Nope." He popped the "p" in that obnoxious way only the severely intoxicated were capable. "I just... I needed to talk to you." He continued over the heavy music and sounds of the people around him. 

"Yeah? Well my office hours are between 8:30 a.m. And 4:30 p.m. If you need to talk to me come in then."

She pulled the phone away from her ear ready to hang up but his voice shouting out on the other end stopped her. 

"No! Wait don't hang up!" 

She sighed harshly knowing listening to anything he had to say in whatever state he was in was a bad idea. "What is it Jack? This is highly inappropriate." She added putting forward her best professional voice. 

"I... I just...."

"Just what Jack, spit it out."

"I need you." 

Darcy rolled her eyes. She was right, she should hung up. "Yeah well, that's not my fault is it?" And she hung up without waiting for a reply. 

She cursed herself for the guilt that settled in her chest as the phone screen went dark and threw the comforter off, pulling herself from bed. There was no way she was getting back to sleep all worked up like this. 

Darcy made her way into the kitchen putting together the fixings for a cup of tea. When that was finished she moved to the sofa plopping down and flipping on the TV to some mindless late night talk show. 

Jack had a lot of nerve calling her, drunk no less. He was the one who called it off, he was the one who made it very clear he didn't want more from her than meaningless sex. So really whatever separation problems he had were his own fault and any guilt she felt was just a gut reaction they failed to train out of her in basic. 

Darcy sipped her tea, taking deep breaths to calm herself and tuning in and out of the voices on TV. 

An hour later all that was left of her tea were the cold dregs. With a sigh she switched off the TV and stood from the sofa depositing the mug in the sink on the way to the bedroom. She was just getting comfortable when a knock sounded at the front door. She debated not getting up to answer it but whoever was there was insistent.

She peaked through the peephole when she got there only to sigh in disgust. "Damn it Jack." She muttered opening the door. 

Jack leaned heavily on the outside of the door frame. He reeked of alcohol and judging by the glazed look in his eyes he was thoroughly sloshed. "What are you doing here?" She asked dejected. 

All she got in reply was one of his patented intense stares. 

"Jack, stop it." She scolded and a small smile crawled across his face.

"You're so beautiful." He told her. She rolled her eyes. 

"I know." She replied. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"You're angry." He stated and God help her he was pouting. 

"Of course I'm angry you bastard. It's one in the morning and you show up on my doorstep drunk off your ass." 

"You're pretty when you're angry; so feisty." He muttered stumbling forward as he lost his balance. He caught himself inside the doorway and Darcy backed up so he wouldn't run into her.  

"Jack, you can't do this." She told him her voice holding a lot less animosity than she'd started with. Truth be told now that everything was calmed she was exhausted. 

"I needed to see you." He continued as if that were justification enough to show up out of nowhere. Darcy shook her head and sighed. She was going to regret this. 

"Come on." She said simply stepping aside and taking a hold of his collar to pull him in. He stumbled a bit but followed her movements until he was sitting on her sofa. "Sit. Stay." 

Darcy walked into the kitchen and filled a large glass with water and pulled a couple pain pills out of a bottle before returning to him and handing them over. "Take these." She told him and he did. "Finish the water." She continued once the pills were down. He did as she instructed and she took the glass when he was finished setting it on the coffee table. 

Suddenly she felt his arms around her waist before finding herself firmly planted in his lap. She squeaked in surprise resisting the urge to give in to him as he nuzzled at her neck and laid sloppy kisses along it. "So damn beautiful." He muttered in between pecks. 

"Jack." She complained pushing at the steel bands he called arms. "Let me go you asshole." She elbowed him firmly and he let go. She got up and turned to face him coaxing him to lay down and doing her best to ignore the pleased grin on his face. "Sleep it off you drunken fool." 

She took the glass and dropped it in the sink before heading to bedroom.

xXx

The next morning found Darcy up early and feeling particularly miffed. She dressed and moved out into the kitchen where she made sure to make a lot of noise; loud concussive noise. She probably shouldn't have felt so gleeful at the way Jack jumped awake looking pained and green around the edges. 

"Sleep well?" She asked him though the question held no actual concern or affection. 

He groaned in reply laying back down and covering his face. 

She puttered around the kitchen fixing a pot of coffee and listening for Jack's movements. He got up at some point and disappeared into the bathroom. He came out just as she finished fixing him a cup and she handed it off without looking at him. 

"Thanks." He replied taking the mug. 

"Just drink it and get out, there are pain killers in the cabinet of you need them." 

Jack sighed, a prelude, she was sure to some excuse she didn't want to hear. 

"Darcy," he began but she cut him off. 

"Don't Jack, just don't." She finally turned to look at him and tamped down the shot of desire that bolted through her. She always did have a weakness for a sleep mused Jack Rollins. "You don't get to do this shit. You don't get to come in here and tell me how beautiful I am or how much you want me. You ended it remember?"

"Yes, I remember, I remember quite clearly." He replied. 

"And yet here you are." She huffed turning away. 

"Darcy please, what do you want me to say, that I'm sorry for calling; for showing up unannounced. That I was just drunk and lonely and that I didn't mean any of it? Cause I can't, I can't say any of that."

"Why The hell not?" Her voice raised, fist clenched on the counter. "This was the agreement Jack, from the very beginning. The minute either one of us wanted more and the other didn't we end it."

"I know."

"I wanted more and you didn't…

"I know."

"so you ended it. That's it Jack. End of story!"

"I know!" He exploded the mug in his hand suddenly across the room smashed to tiny pieces where the coffee dripped down the wall. "I fucking know that Darcy! Okay? I know what happened, I fucking play it in my head everyday!"

Darcy had taken a step back, startled by his outburst. Jack's temper had always been a controlled boil, low key, quiet, it snuck up on you just like he did. She'd never heard him yell before, at least not in this circumstance; in conflict. 

He stopped seething taking a deep breath and she realized he'd noticed her fear. "Fuck." He breathed. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I don't know where that came from." He laughed bitterly. "What the fuck am I saying of course I know where that came from." He shook his head running a hand through his hair. "You drive me insane, Darcy. I can't stop thinking about you." 

"That's not my problem." She muttered under breath crossing her arms like an obstinate child and looking away. 

"Yeah, well I want it to be your problem." He told her. "I want you to know that I know I'm a colossal fuck up. That I messed all of this up." He continued. "I want you to know that I can't stop thinking about you, that I can't go through my day without seeing something and thinking about you. There's a list you know, in my head, of all the things I think about telling you throughout the day and I know I won't be able to because you won't be there when I get home."

"Jack..."

"I'm sorry, Darcy. I wish I could take it all back." He finished quietly. 

Darcy buried her face in her hands, rubbing at her eyes suddenly feeling exhaustion set in again. She stayed like that, taking deep breaths until she felt Jack step closer. She looked up at him as he ran his hands comfortingly up and down her arms. Slowly She tipped forward resting her forehead against his chest. 

"I'm an idiot Darcy."

"I know."

"I want you, not just sex, not just company after a bad mission. I want you to be there when I get home, I want to celebrate the wins and the loses with you." 

Darcy finally looked up at him, letting his wrap his arms around her. "You're an asshole you know that?" 

He nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
